著作者
下記は The Elder Scrolls の書物の'著者' (author) の一覧。Waughin Jarth のような一部の人々は数多くの名著を執筆している。他に、Athyn Sarethi のような人物は The Elder Scrolls の一部のゲームで名前を見かけることができる。他に、Imperial Cult (インペリアル・カルト) のような組織や、さらに　Vondham Barres のような人も、専門職業人の組織の代筆 (寄稿) をしている。 Abadael Timsar-Dadisun *The Buying Game Abdul-Mujib Ababneh *Skyrim's Rule Acilius Bolar *Bolar's Writ Adolphus Eritius *Forge, Hammer and Anvil Adonato Leotelli *Ghosts in the Storm *Olaf and the Dragon Aeri *Aeri's Note Aegrothius Goth *The Final Lesson Agna *Note from Agna Agnar * Agnar (The Unwavering) は彼が Thirsk の族長 (Chieftain) だったときに日誌を書いていた。この書物は 唯一 Oblivion に登場する。 (Agnar's Journal) Agneta Falia *Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim Agnis *Complaint Letter Agrippa Fundilius *The War of the First Council Agrius *Agrius's Journal Clan Mother Ahnissi *Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi Ahrtabazus * "The Faerie Chain" と呼ばれる書物は 2E 456 の Second Era の間に Firsthold で出版された。 Aicantar *Aicantar's Lab Journal Aicantar of Shimerene *Before the Ages of Man Ajira *Ajira's Flower Report *Ajira's Mushroom Report Aldetuile *Cats of Skyrim Alessia Ottus Alessia Ottus は Imperial City (インペリアル・シティ) で見かける Imperial の市民 (The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion)。彼女は Anvil (アンヴィル)、Bravil (ブラヴィル)、Bruma (ブルーマ)、Cheydinhal (チェイディンホール)、Chorrol (コロール)、Leyawiin (レーヤウィーン)、Skingrad (スキングラード)、Imperial City のガイドブックを執筆している: * Guide to Anvil * Guide to Bravil * Guide to Bruma * Guide to Cheydinhal * Guide to Chorrol * Guide to Leyawiin * Guide to Skingrad * Guide to Imperial City Alethius *Alethius's Notes Alexandre Hetrard *Glories and Laments Alexandre Simon *The Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy Alla Llaleth *The Marksmanship Lesson Almalexia *Homilies of Blessed Almalexia Alva *Alva's Journal Alyandon Mathierry Alyandon Mathierry は Alchemy (錬金術) についての本を執筆した。 * Fundamentals of Alchemy Amand Motierre *Amaund Motierre's Sealed Letter Amanda Alleia *The City of Stone *The Code of Malacath Ampyrian Brum *The Gold Ribbon of Merit Anchivius *Legal Basics Ancotar Ancotar は Ancotar's Journal (Ancotar の日誌) の著者であり、Conjuration と invisibility (不可視) のスペルの実験をしている魔術師。この日誌は Oblivion のゲームで唯一見つかる。 Anders *Anders's Message Andoche Marie *Saints and Seducers Angaredhel *Hospitality Papers Anias Gae *The Liturgy of Affliction Anido Jhone *The Epic of the Grey Falcon Aniis Noru *Surfeit of Thieves Anise *Anise's Letter Annanar Orme *The Third Door Brother Annulus *Annals of the Dragonguard Anthil Morvir *A Hypothetical Treachery Aramril *The Apprentice's Assistant Aranea Drethan Aranea Drethan は表題が以下のものである Daedra の本を執筆した: *Varieties of Daedra Arkan Arkan は Daggerfall の作家だった。彼は 2E 24 に "The First Scroll of Baan Dar" というタイトルの本を著した。 Arnie the Scrib Arnie the scrib は、Thieves' Guild に加入したがっている人のために Honor among Thieves という本を執筆した。 Arondil *Arondil's Journal, Part 1 *Arondil's Journal, Part 2 *Arondil's Journal, Part 3 *Arondil's Journal, Part 4 Arrianus Arius *The "Madmen" of the Reach *The Bear of Markarth Arvel the Swift *Arvel's Journal Master Aryon *Dwemer Museum Welcome *Imperial Museum Welcome *Message from Master Aryon Asgrim Kolsgreg *Galerion the Mystic Astrid *Dark Brotherhood Assassin's Note Athal Sarys *Dunmer of Skyrim Athel Newberry *No Word Yet Athyn Muendil *The Cake and the Diamond Athyn Sarethi *The True Noble's Code(House Redoran) Audens Avidius *Ramblings of Audens Avidius Aurane Frernis]] *Aurane Frernis' Recipies Bakarak *Note from Bakarak Baladeer *Balladeer's Fakebook Balagog gro-Nolob *Uncommon Taste Balaherne *Letter From Balaherne Baloth-Kul *The Horror of Castle Xyr *Legend of Krately House Bashuk gra-Bat *Note from Bashuk Beram *Beram Journal Berdier Wreans *The Mirror Beredette Jastal Beridette Jastal は The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind の拡張パック "Bloodmoon" に登場する Breton。彼は Thirsk についての2冊の本を著した。一冊目が Sovngarde, a Reexamination、二冊目が、"Thirsk, a History"。(プレイヤーが特定のクエストイベントを達成することで、彼は改訂された歴史書も著す)。 Bernadette Bantien *Amongst the Draugr Berwen *Note from Berwen Bibenus Geon *A Dubious Tale of the Crystal Tower Bildren Areleth *Note From Bildren Boali *Night Falls on Sentinel Branwen *Letter from Branwen Brarilu Theran *Twin Secrets Brenith Aralyn *Guide to New Sheoth Brenus Astis *Brenus Astis' Journal Bresne Smythe *The Story of Lyrisius Bristin Xel *The Poison Song, Book I *The Poison Song, Book II *The Poison Song, Book III *The Poison Song, Book IV *The Poison Song, Book V *The Poison Song, Book VI *The Poison Song, Book VII Bthuand Mzahnch *The Egg of Time Bugrol gro-Bagul *Note from Bugrol Buljursoma *Ius, Animal God Butha Sunhous *Jokes Caius Cosades *Mission to Vivec -- from Caius Calcelmo *Letter from Calcemo *Dwarves, v1 *Dwarves, v2 *Dwarves, v3 *Love Poem Calixto Corrium *Butcher Journal 1 *Butcher Journal 2 *Butcher Journal 3 Camilonwe of Alinor *Liminal Bridges Carlovac Townway Carlovac Townway は、First Era の先年である IE 2920 に起きた出来事についてのシリーズ著した。このシリーズは合計12分冊からなる: * 2920, Morning Star (v1) * 2920, Sun's Dawn (v2) * 2920, First Seed (v3) * 2920, Rain's Hand (v4) * 2920, Second Seed (v5) * 2920, Mid Year (v6) * 2920, Sun's Height (v7) * 2920, Last Seed (v8) * 2920, Hearth Fire (v9) * 2920, Frostfall (v10) * 2920, Sun's Dusk (v11) * 2920, Evening Star (v12) Celarus Celarus the Loremaster は "The Old Ways" というタイトルの本を著した。 Celedaen Celedaen は "The Path of Transcendence" というタイトルの本を著した。 Chimere Graegyn *Chimere's Journal *Chimere's Notes Christophe Bartlet *Letter from Christophe Cicero *Cicero's Journal, Volume I *Cicero's Journal, Volume II *Cicero's Journal, Volume III *Cicero's Journal, Volume IV *Cicero's Journal, Final Volume Cinda Amatius *The Shivering Apothecary Cindanwe * Cindanwe's Notebook の著者 Clarentavious Valisious *Anchor Warning ( ) Claudius Arcadia *Journal of Claudius Arcadia Codus Callonus Codus Callonus は MorrowindのAld'ruhn にいる書籍販売業者。彼は Mixed Unit Tactics の著者である。 Council of Healers, Imperial University *Notes on Racial Phylogeny Crassius Curio Crassus は House Hlaalu のメンバー。彼は "The Lusty Argonian Maid" というタイトルの本を著した。 Croll Baumoval *The Legend of Lover's Lament Cumanya *A Fair Warning Cuseius Plecia * Cuseius Plecia は Morrowind の Vos に滞在中に、"Reflections on Cult Worship" という本を著した Imperial の商人だった。 Dagoth Ur *Message from Dagoth Ur Dar-Ma *Dar-Ma's Diary Daynas Valen *Daynas Valen's Journal *Daynas Valen's Notes Delphine *Mysterious Note Delvin Mallory *Give Me A Chance *Letter of Credit *Shadowmarks Arch-Mage Deneth *On the Great Collapse Destri Melarg Destri Melarg は以下の三冊の本を執筆した: *Divad the Singer *Notes for Redguard History *Redguards, their History and their Heroes Dileno Lloran *Note from the Archcanon Dissident Priests *Progress of Truth Domalen *A Leaflet Dram Bero *Grasping Fortune Dranor Seleth *Night of Tears Drifa *Mara Smiles Upon You! Drokt *Journal of Drokt Drothan *Drothan's Journal *Drothan's Field Journal Dryston *Dryston's Note Dyryn *Balmora Blue Note Dwennon Wyndell *Of Crossed Daggers Earana *Earana's Notes Edras Oril *Kagouti Mating Habits Eduardo Corvus *Killing - Before You're Killed Eisa Blackthorn *Eisa's Journal Elante *Elante's Notes Elenwen *Lorcalin's Orders Elone *Elone's Directions to Balmora Eltrys *Eltrys' Note Emelene Madrine *The Book of the Dragonborn Endrast *Endrast's Journal Enric Milres *The Alik'r *Sacred Witness Erj *Erj's Notes Ernil Omoran *Note From Ernil Erramanwe of Sunhold *On Morrowind Erystera Ligen *Etiquette with Rulers Faendal *Faendal's Fake Letter from Sven Fal Droon *The Dragon Break *The Lunar Lorkhan Faleen *Faleen's Letter to Calcelmo Falk Firebeard *Letter from Falk Firebeard Faralda *Faralda's Notes Faustillus Junius *Shezzar and the Nine Divines Favoril *Book of Dwarven Lore (Redguard Game) Fav'te *Fav'te's War of Betony Ferele Athram *Note from Ferele Ffoulke *The Firmament Finn *Troll Slaying Firir *Torn Note Florin Jaliil *Father of the Niben Forromeo *Trebuchet Ritual Frilgeth Horse-Breaker *Scourge of the Gray Quarter Frincheps Frincheps は Fool's Ebony を著した: *Fool's Ebony, Book I *Fool's Ebony, Book II *Fool's Ebony, Book III *Fool's Ebony, Book IV *Fool's Ebony, Book V *Fool's Ebony, Book VI Head Alchemist Froda *Alchemist's Note Gadayn Andarys *Letter from Gadayn Gaeldol *I'm My Own Grandpa Gallus Desidenius *Gallus's Encoded Journal *The Nightingales Vol. 1 *The Nightingales Vol. 2 Galur Rithari *Galur Rithari's Papers Ganciele Douar *Note to Hrisskar Ganpheril Kimeth *Silence Gaston Bellefort *The Night Mother's Truth *Hastily Scribbled Note Gelebourne *Gelebourne's Journal Gelyph Sig *Watcher of Stones Geros Albreigh *The Refugees Gi'Nanth *Master Zoaraym's Tale Gilvas Barelo *Kagrenac's Tools *The Lost Prophecy *The Seven Curses Giraud Gemane *Songs of Skyrim Glabrio Bellienus *Decoded Package *Directions to Caius Cosades Golldir *Letter to Vals Veran Gorgic Guine *The Black Arrow, Book I *The Black Arrow, Book II Gorm *Gorm's Letter Greywyn Blenwyth *Greywyn's Journal Grommok *Grommok's Journal Gulum-Ei *Gulum-Ei's Confession Guylaine Marilie *Guylaine's Architexture Habd *Habd's Death Letter *Habd's Journal Haderus of Gottlesfont *Modern Heretics Hadrik Oaken-Heart *Flight from the Thalmor Hadrir *Miner's Journal Hajvarr Iron-Hand *Note to Rodulf *Hajvarr's Journal Haldyn *Blood Horker Orders Haliel Myrm *Breathing Water Hamelyn *Hamelyn's Journal Hanarai *Galtis Guvron's Note Hannibal Traven Hannibal Traven は Cyrodiil の Mages Guild の Arch-Mage。 * The Black Arts on Trial Hardin the Herbalist *Special Flora of Tamriel Captain Hargar *Hargar's Journal Hasphat Antabolis *Dwemer History and Culture *Hasphat's Notes for Cosades *Letter to Senilias Cadiusus Heddic *Heddic's Volunruud Notes Heidmir Starkad *Surviving a Horker Attack Hela Thrice-Versed *Dragon Language: Myth no More Herbane *Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons *Herbane's Bestiary: Hagravens *Herbane's Bestiary: Ice Wraiths Herminia Cinna *The Last King of the Ayleids Herne *Letter to Fire Daedra Heseph Chirirnis *Imperial Report on Saarthal Brother Hetchfeld *An Overview of Gods and Worship Hetman Abelmawia *Gnisis Eggmine Pass Horicles Horicles は "Mannimarco, King of Worms" というタイトルの本を著した。 Hrothmund Wolf-Heart *Nords of Skyrim Idgrod the Younger *Idgrod's Note Imago Storm *Imago's Notes on Neonymics (Battlespire) Imperial University The Imperial University の "Council of Healers" は "Notes on Racial Phylogeny" という本を著した。 Imperial Cult *For my Gods and Emporer Indaryn *All Employees Must Read! *Attention Employees! Indie "A Dying Man's Last Words" の著者。(Omalen Ancestral Tomb) Irek Unterge *The Light and the Dark Irgola *Note from Irgola Irlav Jarol *Magic from the Sky Irlav Moslin *Bible of the Deep Ones Isabelle Rolaine *Isabelle's Letter Iszara *Iszara's Journal (Appears in "Redguard"). Itermerel *Itermerel's Notes J'zhar *J'zhar's Journal J'Zhirr *Letter from J'Zhirr *Note from J'Zhirr Jagar Tharn *Brown Scroll (The Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey の "Lakvan's Stronghold" で見つかる) Japhet *Japhet's Journal Jaree-Ra *Note from Jaree-Ra Jaren Aethelweald *Knightfall Jaspus Ignateous *The Third Era Timeline Jeanette Sitte *A Short History of Morrowind Jervar *Letter from Jervar Jolda *Cure Blight Potion Notice *A Hastily Scrawled Note Jole Yolivess *The Four Suitors of Benitah Jon Battle-Born *Letter from Jon Jonquilla Bothe *Incident in Necrom Jorleif *Letter from The Steward Justianus Quintius *The Great War Justinius Poluhnius *Effects of the Elder Scrolls Kagrenac *Kagrenac's Journal *Kagrenac's Planbook Karan *Karan's Journal Karmelle *An Elytra's Life Karoline of Solitude *The Knights of the Nine Katar Eriphanes *Biography of the Wolf Queen Kendhall *Kendhall Book of Riddles Kier-Jo Chorvak *The Wild Elves Brother Kithral *Brother Kithral's Journal Kodlak Whitemane *Kodlak's Journal Krag *Krag's Journal Krowle *Oelander's Hammer Kyr *Kyr's Bounty *Kyr's Log Lathenil of Sunhold *Rising Threat, Vol. I *Rising Threat, Vol. II *Rising Threat, Vol. III *Rising Threat, Vol. IV Lentulus Inventius *Lycanthropic Legends of Skyrim Leonora Venatus *The Talos Mistake Linwe *First Letter from Linwe *Second Letter from Linwe Livillus Perus *Cherim's Heart of Anequina Llaalam Dredil *Letter From Llaalam Dredil Lokheim *Fall of the Snow Prince Loraine *Note to Thomas Lord Lovidicus *Journal of the Lord Lovidicus Lost Sailor *Diary of a Lost Sailor Lu'ah Al-Skaven *Lu'ah's Journal Lymdrenn Telvanni *Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal Mabei Aywenil *Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie Madanach *Madanach's Note Makela Leki *From the Memory Stone of Makela Leki Malham * Malham は "Annotated Compendium of Arcane Contrivances of the Second Age, Volume IV" を著した。 Maluril Ferano *Maluril's Journal Malviser Malviser は Battlemage (バトルメイジ) だった。彼は "Response to Bero's Speech" を著した。 Malyn Varen *Malyn Varen's Grimoire Mani *Mani's Letter Mankar Camoran *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 2 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 4 Mannimarco *Arkay the Enemy Marcius Carvain *An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim Margret *Margret's Journal Commander Maro *Letter from Father Marobar Sul Marobar Sul は "Ancient Tales of the Dwemer" を著した。 *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IAncient Tales of the Dwemer, Part II *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part II *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part III *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IV (存在しない／紛失) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part V *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI (存在しない／紛失) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VII (存在しない／紛失) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VIII (存在しない／紛失) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IX (存在しない／紛失) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part X *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part XI Marobar Sul は Gor Felim の別名と見られていることに注意 (参照 Dwemer History and Culture) Matera Chapel *The Legendary City of Sancre Tor Mathias Etienne *The Wispmother Mathieu Bellamont *Diary of a Traitor Brother Mathnan *Atlas of Dragons, 2E 373 Maven Black-Briar *Letter from Maven Maveus Cie *The Firsthold Revolt Medresi Dran *Medresi's Notes Meekus Ralbrek *From Frog To Man Mehrunes Dagon Mehrunes Dagon は下記の書物を著した: *Mysterium Xarxes *Lehmekweh Note Menyna Gsost *How Orsinium Passed To The Orcs Mera Llykith *Mystery of Talara, Book I *Mystery of Talara, Book II *Mystery of Talara, Book III *Mystery of Talara, Book IV *Mystery of Talara, Book V Mercer Frey *Goldenglow Mikael the Bard *A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun Mikhael Karkuxor *Varieties of Faith in the Empire Mogen Son of Molag *The Woodcutter's Wife *The Cabin in the Woods Morian Zenas *On Oblivion Mymophonus *Arkay the God *The Armorer's Challenge *Myths of Sheogorath N'Gasta *N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! Namlir Esprink *The Shivering Beastiary Nataly Dravarol *Nataly Dravarol は Skyrim 地方の地図を担当する Imperial Cartographer (地図製作者) だった。 Nchunak *Nchunak's Fire and Faith Nelos Onmar *Note from Nelos Neminda *Neminda's Orders Nepos the Nose *Nepos' Journal Nils *Chaurus Pie: A Recipe Nithilis Lidari Fall From Glory No-h *No-h's Picture Book of Wood Nystrom *Nystrom's Journal Chancellor Ocato *Letter from Ocato Odiva Gallwood *A History of Daggerfall Olfina Gray-Mane *Letter from Olfina Oritius Maro *Note from Oritius Maro First Adjunct Oronrel *Research Log Orvas Dren *Dren's Note *Dren's Shipping Log Palaux Illthre *The Fall of the Usurper Pellarne Assi *The Brothers of Darkness Perennia Draconis *Draconis Last Gift Praefect Pius Bruccius *Imperial Condolences Pletius Spatec *Ice and Chitlin Plitinius Mero *The Real Barenziah, Book I *The Real Barenziah, Book II *The Real Barenziah, Book III *The Real Barenziah, Book IV *The Real Barenziah, Book V Porbert Lyttumly *Banker's Bet *The Locked Room Praxis Erratuim *Rising Threat, Vol. I *Rising Threat, Vol. II *Rising Threat, Vol. III *Rising Threat, Vol. IV Praxis Sarcorum *The Oblivion Crisis Lord Pottreid *Report: Disaster at Ionith Quarde Anarion *Smuggler's Island Quintus Navale *Letter from Quintus Navale Quintus Nerevelus *An Accounting of the Scrolls Ra'jirr *Ra'jirr's Note Radras *Note From Radras Raelys Anine *Ayleid Reference Text Rahgot *Rahgot's Reply Ramati *Ramati's Journal Raven Camoran *Note to Gwinas Relfina * Relfina は Love Letter from Relfina の著者。 Relmina * Relmina's Logs の著者。 Reman Crex *Physicalities of Werewolves Reven Reven は次のタイトルで4冊のシリーズ本を著した: "The Adventures of Eslaf Erol" (False Lore) *Book 1 - Beggar *Book 2 - Thief *Book 3 - Warrior *Book 4 - King Revus Sarvani *Light Armor Forging Reylia *The Windhelm Letters Rhunen Zebavi Master Rhunen Zebavi は "Realizations on Acrobacy" というタイトルの本を著した。 Rigel Strong-Arm *Warning *Note to Rhorlak Roberto Jodoin Roberty Jodoin は Airship の艦長で、Airship Captain's Journal を著した。 Rogatus Salvius *Rogatus's Letter Rolard Nordssen *Ruins of Kemel-Ze Roras *Roras's Letter Rufus Hayn *A Short Life of Uriel Septim VII Rulindil *Dragon Investigation: Current Status Runil *Runil's Journal Ryston Baylor *Broken Diamonds Sabjorn *Letter from Sabjorn Salarth Salarth は元 Archmage だった。"Origin of the Mages Guild" というタイトルの本を著した。 Samar Starlover Samar Starlover は "Starlover's Log" というタイトルの書物を著した。 Sarthis Idren *Purchase Agreement Sathyr Longleat *Daughter of the Niben *Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay Seif-ij Hidja *The Doors of Oblivion Septimus Signus *Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls *Letter from Septimus Signus Sergius Turranius *Enchanter's Primer Sharn gra-Muzgob Sharn gra-Muzgob は Balmora の Mages Guild 住み込みのオーク。彼は Nerevarine が彼のマイナークエストを引き受けた後で、Nervarine に Nerevarine Cult Notes という書物を与える。 Sigilis Justus *On Stepping Lightly Sigillah Parate *Invocation of Azura Sild the Warlock *Sild's Journal Simocles Quo *The Red Kitchen Reader Sinderion *The Nirnoot Missive *Sinderion's Field Journal Sinjin *Rislav the Righteous Skardan Free-Winter *A Dream of Sovngarde Skorm Snow-Strider *Skorm Snow-Strider's Journal Slafknir the Scribe *Holdings of Jarl Gjalund Sondaale of Shimmerene *Note from Sondaale Sondas Drenim *Sondas's Note Sonia Vette *The Tale of Dro'Zira Spatior Munius *Walking the World, Vol XI Springheel Jak *Springheel Jak's Diary Starkhorn *Starkhorn's Compendium Staubin *Staubin's Diary Stern Gamboge *Biography of Barenziah, Book I *Biography of Barenziah, Book II *Biography of Barenziah, Book III Stromm *Stromm's Diary Stronach k'Thojj III Stronach K'Tjojj III は4部作シリーズ "A Brief History of the Empire" の著者。 * A Brief History of the Empire, Book I * A Brief History of the Empire, Book II * A Brief History of the Empire, Book III * A Brief History of the Empire, Book IV Sudi *Sudi's Journal *Scrawled page *Bloodstained note Sulla Trebatius *Expedition Manifest *Research Notes *Sulla's Journal Suvaris Atheron *Suvaris Atheron's Logbook Sven *Sven's Fake Letter from Faendal Sven Two-Hammers *Heavy Armor Forging Swyk the Long-Sighted *Great Harbingers Tabar Vunqidh *Last Scabbard of Akrash Talen-Jei *Argonian Ceremony Tal Marog Ker *Tal Marog Ker's Researches Talsgar the Elder *Lost Legends Taris Rendil Taris Rendil は Arch-Mage であった。彼は下記の書物を著した: *Frostcrag Spire Memoirs Taurce il-Anselma *Fragment: On Artaeum Tavi Dromio *Bone, Book I *Bone, Book II *Hallgerd's Tale *Vernaccus and Bourlor Temple Zero Society *The Monomyth Tenace Mourl *The Rear Guard Tetronius Lor *Mysticism: The Unfathomable Voyage Thelwe Ghelein *Dwemer Inquiries Vol I *Dwemer Inquiries Vol II *Dwemer Inquiries Vol III Theth-i *Holidays of the Iliac Bay Tholer Saryoni Tholer Saryoni は Archcanon であった。下記の書物を著した: * Fellowship of the Temple * Saryoni's Sermons Thonar Silver-Blood *Thonar's Journal Thromgar Iron-Head *Alduin is Real Tidasus *Ghraewaj and the Harpies Torhal Bjorik *The Dragon War *There Be Dragons Torradan ap Dugal *Cap'n Dugal's Journal Tilse Sendas *Confessions of a Skooma Eater Tobias *Tobias' Letter Tredayn Dren *The Legend of Red Eagle Traelius *Traelius' Journal Tribunal Temple *Lives of the Saints *Nerevar at Red Mountain *The Pilgrim's Path Trius *For Shelly Tsathenes *The Madness of Pelagius Tuldinwae *A Timely Offer Turedus Talanian *The Affairs of Wizards Turiul Nirith *The Hope of the Redoran Tyston Bane *The Pig Children Uleni Heleran *Ghost-Free Papers Ulfr the Blind *Ulfr's Book Ulvius Tero *The Warp in the West Umana *Umana's Journal University of Gwylim Press *Frontier, Conquest Urag gro-Shub *Urag's Note Ursa Uthrax *The Falmer: A Study Vals Veran *Letter to Golldir Varnard Karessen *On Lycanthropy Vegepythicus *A Tale of Kieran Velehk Sain *Velehk Sain's Treasure Map Vex *A Warning Viola Giordano *Beware the Butcher! Vivec * Morrowind の Lord Vivec は Lessons of Vivec というタイトルの36分冊のシリーズを著した。それぞれを読むと最初に読んだときに選んだスキルが上昇する。彼は "The Battle of Red Mountain" と "The Cantatas of Vivec" も著した。 *The Battle of Red Mountain *The Cantatas of Vivec Vojne Mierstyyd *Palla, Book I *Palla, Book II Voltha gra-Yamwort *The Wraith's Wedding Diary Vondham Barres *A Scholar's Guide to Nymphs Vorian Direnni *De Rerum Dirennis Vulper Newgate *Newgate's War of Betony Wapna Neustra *Arcana Restored Waughin Jarth Waughin Jarth は複数の部からなる "The Wolf Queen" というシリーズ本を著した。彼は他にも、4部作シリーズからなる "The Argonian Account"、The Asylum Ball、A Dance in the Fire (7部作シリーズ)、The Exodus、Feyfolken (3部作シリーズ)、Purloined Shadows を含む数多くの本を著した。彼の書籍を以下にアルファベット順に示す: *The Argonian Account, Book I *The Argonian Account, Book II *The Argonian Account, Book III *The Argonian Account, Book IV *The Asylum Ball *A Dance in the Fire, Book I *A Dance in the Fire, Book II *A Dance in the Fire, Book III *A Dance in the Fire, Book IV *A Dance in the Fire, Book V *A Dance in the Fire, Book VI *A Dance in the Fire, Book VII *The Exodus *Feyfolken, Book I *Feyfolken, Book II *Feyfolken, Book III *Purloined Shadows *The Wolf Queen, Book I *The Wolf Queen, Book II *The Wolf Queen, Book III *The Wolf Queen, Book IV *The Wolf Queen, Book V *The Wolf Queen, Book VI *The Wolf Queen, Book VII *The Wolf Queen, Book VIII Wenengrus Monhona Amulet of Kings についての本の著者: *The Amulet of Kings Wilhelm *An Apology Wilimina Roth *Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? Witten Rol *The Ebon Arm Wulfmare Shadow-Cloak *Guide to Better Thieving Xhaferi *Xhaferi は Akaviri の兵士だった。Akaviri Diary Translation を著した。彼には Vata という名の妻がいることが知られている。 Witten Rol *The Ebon Arm Wyndelius Gatharian *Wyndelius's Journal Yagrum Bagarn Yagrum Bagarn は Morrowind の Corprusarium にいる Dwemer (ドワーフ) の最後の生き残り。彼は以下のタイトルの本も著した: *Tamrielic Lore Yaqut Tawashi *Withershins Yngvar the Wanderer Yngvar the Wanderer は2冊の本を著したと見られている。1つはShivering Islesについての本 "The Predecessors"、もう一つは、"Dating the Predecessor Ruins"　というタイトルの書物 (言及のみ) を以前に著していた。 * The Predecessors * Dating the Predecessor Ruins: Shocking New Evidence Comprehensively Explained (言及のみ) Yngvar the Singer *Love Poem Ynir Gorming *Fire and Darkness Ysolda *Ysolda's Message Yvonne Bienne *Complete Catalogue of Enchantments for Armor *Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments Zershishi Mus-Manul *The Five Far Stars Zhen *Mara's Tear Zurin Arctus Zurin Arctus は Imperial Battlemage であった。"The Art of War Magic" というタイトルの本を著した。 Zylmoc Golge *Chance's Folly 外部の情報源 Imperial Library: TES Game Books en:Authorsde:Autoren Category:著作者 Category:書物